Plasma Pain Power
by wesisag
Summary: kim and shego team up to save Drakken and then the world in progress
1. Chapter 1 Fight Plasma with Plasma

Please read whole thing. I would like to know what you think. I will be starting and ending each chapter with a line relating to the title or story or you know if I was in the mood.

Each word of the title represents one or two chapters.

Plasma Pain Power

Chapter 1 Fight Plasma with Plasma

White to green, green to white, this is how, I learned to fight…

Wesley is a 21-year-old man who has missed many things in life and gained just as many. He is 6'6" tall 200lbs. with light brown skin and dark brown eyes. His hair is black and cut close because of his line up. He is well built with eight pack abs and tone arms and legs. He is African, Indian, Italian, and Irish a strange combo but it worked out well for him.

Wesley was in his room at a hotel in a city not to far from Middleton. He was sitting on his bed looking at a cut on his right hand. It was dipping blood because he had just cut himself with a rather large knife. He did not try to stop the bleeding, for you see Wesley is far from normal. One year ago he was part of an experiment in the military. The experiment was a success but he convinced his good friends that the side effects that were going to happen to him were not wroth it to try again. He was given abnormal strength and speed; he could make plasma with his hands like the villain Shego but his plasma was white and of lesser heat. He was given one more thing and that thing was what he hated the most. A part on his brain was dieing the part that connected his nerves and told him when he was in pain. As a result he could not feel pain and could only feel temperatures above 300 degrees and under -200.

Wesley was part of a group of three that were subjected to the experiment, and he was the only one that lived. He had volunteered after his best friend Jon told him about what he was working on. Jon was 22 and Wes was 21 and while Wesley was much more than above average Jon seemed to become a genius over night. Jon had been working on the project for two years before he told Wesley and experimented. At first the experiment seemed all-good, well for Wesley anyway because the others were dead. There was something happening to Wesley that was noticed shortly after the experiment and was going to shorten his life by anywhere from 30-50 years depending on how much he used his powers.

Wesley ignited his right hand and made a fist. The bleeding stop and he thought to himself "I think I'm the only man on earth who wished he could feel pain." He stood up and garbed his coat, cell phone and wallet and went to the door. He had to go to Middleton High School to talk to the kids. He was almost excited to go back to his old high school to see if his records stood the test of time even through it had only been a few years. He graduated high school at the age of 16 and got 4 years of college and only 1 year in the military before he was discharged. He cared about a few thing that were going to happen at his high school, one was helping out the track & field coaches because besides his grades that put him through college, two was seeing his old record he set in 3 years of college having skipped a grade, and three was seeing the teen hero Kim Possible who was still in middle school when he graduated but he often went there to help out.

-----------------------------------------------

Kim was in the gym at cheerleading practice and they were working on a new routine. Kim was in her senor year and she wanted to make the most of it. She was doing everything she could in and out of school including saving the world. It was about 11 o'clock and the team was practicing during school because they were going to nationals and they wanted it done before they had to get the gym ready for their guest.

"So what did you girls hear about the guy coming today, I hear he's totally hot." Bonnie just had to start up during practice but the girls didn't know much about the person coming to their school and the routine they were working on wasn't really wroth pushing. She looked at Kim who was one of the few cheerleaders that weren't sweating their heads off. She was listening to Bonnie because everyone had stopped and she wasn't in the mood to yell. "I bet Kim knows something about this guy."

Kim knew him when she was younger but would not consider them friends as much as accountancies. "He holds a few records for the school and state in track." She really didn't know much about him.

"And what else, come on Kim," Bonnie said and for some reason it seemed like she wasn't trying to be a bitch.

"I knew him when I was in middle school. He helped be in my history class and was trying to get me into track & field. He was nice." Kim replied.

"How nice?"

"Just nice, and I guess you'd like him Bonnie but he wouldn't like you, he's into nice smart girls."

"Well at least he isn't gay." Bonnie replied with a suggestive voice directed at Kim.

Kim did not say anything in return just gestured to the clock on the wall because their time in the gym was almost over.

---------------------------------------------------

Wesley arrived at Middleton high and went to the main office to 'check in'. He asked where they kept the school track records and he was told in the gym which was his next stop anyway.

When he got to the gym the cheerleads were just finishing up. He went and sat up on the belchers.

He saw Kim talking to her friend Ron who he also knew just not as well. Ron was in his mascot costume and Kim in her cheerleading uniform. Wesley watched and waited for Kim to notice him; he need not be the one that started the conversation, she might not remember him after all.

Though he did not want to start the conversation he was an impatient man and he decided to get her attention. He pulled up his left sleeve and ignited his right hand. He touched his left arm and could smell burning flesh. This got Kim's attention but Wesley was not thinking. The people he went to see did not know about his powers so as soon as Kim was in front of him he cooled his hand.

"What the he-" Kim did not complete her sentence because Wesley grabbed her waist and pulled her between his legs. She looked at his face and saw who it was, "Wesley?"

"Yea zir" Wesley said with his first smile of the day. Normally he would not greet someone the way he just did but he was rather happy to see her.

Kim forgave him for grabbing her and gave Wesley a friendly hug. "It's been a while." Kim said with a smile it was not like he was her best friend or anything but they were good enough. "So I hear you'll be giving a speech."

"Right… the speech… I kind of forgot about that… shit." He didn't forget he was supposed to make a speech but just because he was supposed to do something didn't mean he was going to do it.

"Sure you did. Anyway I got two questions for you." Only one of them was really important the other was just for fun.

"Shoot," Wesley figured it would be about his life since he left high school but once in a great while he is wrong.

"One, were you in here for a long time? Just watching us girls do our things. I do remember you as kind of a pervert." Kim commented with a smile.

"No, I just got here, why did something good happen? That would suck if I missed it." Wesley didn't want to say anything inappropriate after being gone for so long even after what Kim just said.

Kim smiled and said, "Well Bonnie did fall on her ass. Question two…" Kim paused and thought to herself that she could have been seeing things but then she asked, "What were you just doing, I mean with your hand and forearm."

Wesley heisted trying to think up a lie but it was Kim Possible and he was sure what he could do was no big deal because Kim fought with Shego all the time so he decided to tell her. "Funny you should ask. I was trying to get your attention… with a fire signal so to speak," then he moved his right hand in the space between them and ignited his hand.

"What the hell, since when could you do that!?" Kim had a surprised expression on her face, she wasn't seeing things, he was burning himself earlier.

Wesley put his flame down and stood up still having his left hand on Kim's lower back. He then said, "A little over a year. It was a favor to a friend."

"Oh," Kim quickly realized that if it was a favor to someone else for him to get super powers that it was more than likely due to some experiment. "Well is that why you're here."

He shook his head started to walk down the steps. A few of the cheerleaders were watching them and them Bonnie noticed him.

"So your Wesley, well if Kim liked you I guess I couldn't expect much more," Bonnie said looking straight at Wesley.

Kim was about to say something and Wesley noticed so he raised his right hand to stop her and said, "Nice to see you to Bonnie I see your breasts haven't grown." He was smiling as he said it even trough it wasn't true.

A few of the girls giggled for hey also noticed she had only went up less than 1 cup size in 6 years since middle school. "Shut up!" Bonnie shouted to the girls behind her then she turned back to Wesley and Kim but they had already left.

Wesley took Kim outside and on the right side of the school to tell her about all his powers and how he got them.

-----------------------------------------------------

Drakken was in his new lair with Shego since Kim had just destroyed his last one. He had a rather large ray weapon in the main lab with him. It was part of another take over the world plan that would surrey fail. He had planed to use Shego's ability to create plasma to power his machine but she would not agree to that and he knew pushing it would not be smart, so he made a liquid that would take the power out of the body. He was going to trick Shego into doing it but would need her when Kim showed up so instead he would take the only other person that could do that - Wesley. He found out about this after going through some classified military files.

He knew that Wesley was going back to Middleton high and he was getting ready to go. His plan was simple and like always flawed. He thought they would just go in and take Wesley, but Kim would be there so it would not be so easy. Shego told him this and he deiced to get Kim away from the school by having someone plant a fake bomb in the city bank, which was stupid because Kim would still be in the city.

Shego was looking forward to a fight with Kim but it seemed Wesley would have to do. She honesty thought that Wesley would be easy to beat but Drakken left out one detail - he could not fell pain just the heat she would generate.

Drakken and Shego got into their hovercraft and set off towards Middleton.

------------------------------------------------

The gym was almost ready and the students would be sent there soon. Kim was still outside with Wesley and the only thing that surprised her about Wesley was that he did not like his ability not to feel pain. "You don't get it Kim when I was in high school I liked when I was injured. I would be hurt and every one would know it and I'd show then that I could push though the pain. Now I can break bones but I can't feel the pain and I can't move the limb it freaking sucks."

Kim could understand some of his reasoning but the only reason why everything he said made sense to him was because he was kind of weird. She thought to herself, "I mean who really likes pain, the showing off sure but pain." she noticed the look on Wesley's face and how she hadn't said anything. She decided to change the subject, "Wesley we should get to the gym its almost time for that speech you didn't write." She forced a smile when she was talking about the speech trying to lighten the mood.

"Right… lets go," He didn't want to talk about it anymore anyway, he had told her everything expect the fact he had a shortened life span.

"Goo-" Kim didn't finish her one word sentence because her Kimmunicator went off. "Hey Wade what's the sitch, "

"Hey Kim, its not really a big deal but you're in the city so I didn't think you'd mind. There are three guys with a bomb at the city bank." Wade calmly stated.

Kim turned to Wesley and he slowly nodded he knew what her life was like and he didn't want to stand in the way. Kim started off to the bank as Wade told her what side of the bank the men were and how she should go in.

----------------------------------------------------

"This is stupid," Shego told Drakken as they were right above the school gym. She did not only think that the plan was stupid but she had to go though it and not get the chance to fight Kim, to have that thrill of fighting someone on her level.

Drakken was pleased that they got Kim out of the way for the moment, "Not know Shego, its about to start."

----------------------------------------------------

The gym was set up and all the kids were seated. Most of them didn't really care about Wesley, the only ones that really cared were the ones who did the same events as him and were expecting help. The teachers were trying to calm the kids down because Wesley had just walked in and they should show him respect.

Wesley walked to the center of the gym where the school mascot the mad dog was painted on the floor. There was a microphone there and as he went for. Then the glass ceiling broke and Drakken came down in his hovercraft. Before they were halfway to the ground Shego jumped and landed in front of Wesley. Wesley knew who she was because he was supposed to have gotten her powers, "Sup bitch," Wesley said straight to her for lack of a better thing to do and to try and make it look better he forced a smile and got into his fighting stance

Shego ignited her hands with a green plasma and spit to her right, "Not much and thanks for the compliment," she was smiling but hers was not forced she was a bitch and she knew it. She got into her fighting stance and examined Wesley's. It was different than any she had seen 'he probably made that up' she thought to herself.

Wesley made his stance up his freshman year of high school and rarely used anything else. It was easy to switch from defense to offence but it always started off defensively. He ignited his hands with white plasma which generated about one half of the heat of Shego's. He admired her for she was beautiful and powerful two of the things he looked for in a woman. But more important at that moment was her hands, and her plasma. He had seen videos of her work but never in person.

Shego went in first which was to be expected; she made the first mistake on her first move. Normally that would not happen but with all the fighting styles she knew it was not fair that this kid could just make one up that worked. She came with a right aimed at his head, but Wesley moved his right foot to his left and his whole body shifted. He grabbed her forearm right above her elbow and pulled her forward while bringing his left arm to the back of her neck hitting it with his forearm. After he hit her he thought "Shit I should have grabbed the back of her head."

Shego was aware of what he missed out on and was back on her feet much faster than a normal person would have been. She was pissed to put it plainly and she was going to kick his ass for it or at least try. "Damn niggers," she said with frustration in her voice.

Wesley joked about race all the time and it never bothered him before but that was with friends, he wouldn't take that form some pale ass bitch. There was a song playing because he had asked for music; the song that just ended was 'party like a rock star' and the song that played next he knew all to well. He looked at Shego's green eyes and with a smirk he said, "This is way I'm hot."

Shego smiled and went at him she also liked this song it was like it was telling her she was way too good and she should just go kick some ass. She went at Wesley again. She moved much faster than Wesley which was also to be expected.

His eyes followed her but his body didn't move that fast. He was caught on his right shoulder and in his side. He was always up for a fight but not losing one expressly to a girl. He had been knocked on his side but was back on his feet before Shego hit him again.

Drakken was waving his hands in the air shouting at her to hurry up but Shego wasn't listening. Drakken saw he wasn't making her go any faster so he pulled out a rather large rifle that was dark blue like most of his stuff. He had to charge the thing which would take awhile since he hadn't used it in months.

Wesley went on the offensive and tried to think of all the moves he knew but all he could think of was video games. He came with a right, left, right, right, then tried to come up with his left leg but he was caught in the stomach. He hadn't hit her one time, he kept telling himself "Its cause I'm out of shape" but he just wasn't as good as Shego no matter what he thought. He was skilled when it came to other men, even those called elite but Shego was on another level.

Shego smiled she was happy that she could finish wasting her time with such inferior prey. She grabbed Wesley's neck with her left hand and with a smile said, "I'm hot cause I'm fly, you ain't cause you not."

Wesley was not in pain for he could not feel pain but he did need air and that he was not getting. He looked at Shego he could only manage one world before he drifted off into unconsciousness, "Bitch."

"Thanks," Shego replied and then she noticed what Drakken was doing, he had charged his rifle and was about to fire with her still holding Wesley. She shot a plasma blast at him with her free hand and shouted, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Drakken threw his ruined weapon out of the hovercraft and motioned for her to get in; he didn't want to say anything to piss her off more than she already was.

Shego put Wesley in first then jumped in. She noticed most of the kids were too stupid to leave because they thought it was part of the presentation; she hated stupid people but had enough self-control not to start blasting them.

They were almost out of sight when Kim came running into the gym. She looked around and saw scorch marks on the floor and noticed the gym wasn't full. Bonnie came -up to her and was wearing an I-told-you-so look on her face.

"Your boy got his ass kicked by that green chick you like so much." Bonnie said to Kim while pointing to the little dot in the sky.

"Three things Bonnie, one he is not my boy, two I don't like Shego I like fighting her, and three shut the hell up," Kim was not in the mood and Bonnie was being a bitch. Kim had stopped three men from robbing the city bank. It turned out that Drakken had decided to hire some guys to rob the place and plant a bomb but the bomb wasn't fake it just was really small. She dwelt with them rather easily but everybody was thanking her and she was fine with that till Wade called her and told her that Shego was in her school attacking Wesley.

Bonnie walked away after hearing the anger in Kim's voice; she wanted to be a bitch but not if she got her ass handed to her for it.

Kim looked around the gym and then Ron came up to her, "K.P. Shego just came in and took that Wesley guy out of here."

Was she the only one that remembered him from middle school or was she the only one that was kind of a friend to him, "Yeah I know but I don't know why, or where they went."

"Don't worry K.P. you got Rufus and The Ron to help you. So call up wade and lets get going," Ron seemed like he was in a good mood and really wanted to go after Shego and Drakken Kim wondered why.

"Okay," Kim replied.

Wesley woke up in Drakken's lair or more specify in Shego's room on her bed. He said to himself as he looked around the small room, "Well I hoped that she would at least wait till I was awake." He was trying to make himself feel better about getting his ass kicked but it wasn't working very well. He turned his attention to the door where Shego was standing. She wasn't wearing her clawed gloves but she was still in her green and black suit.

Wesley looked her up and down before he said, "So… what am I in for," he forced a smile and waited for a witty come back but he got something else.

"Well one count of getting your ass kicked by a girl, and one count of pissing me off." She was smiling as she walked toward him, she was still pretty pissed.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed. Wesley was on his back looking into Shego's eyes he didn't know what was going to happen but at least he knew it wouldn't hurt. Ha he laughed at that like it was some kind of joke.

"What's so funny," Shego asked.

Wesley didn't respond so Shego got on the bed with him straddling his crest. She put a hand on each of his shoulders. "So this is my punishment… I like how this law system works." Wesley stated.

"You wish," Shego said as she looking into his dark brown eyes. Wesley smiled and then she ignited her hands burning right through his shirt and skin. She moved her hands to see the nice holes in his arms. "So Drakken tells me you can't feel pain… I can fix that," she put her hand above the wounds and let plasma fall into his blood.

Wesley ignited his hands and grabbed each of hers and moved them to the side. He felt the plasma inside him, his body was screaming from the pain he was feeling but his face only showed his anger. He was burning Shego's wrists so she broke his grip, "Do you miss the feeling," she punched him in the face and got off the bed. Wesley did not retaliate he was in to much pain.

Wesley watched Shego leave her room, well really he was watching her ass and if he wasn't in so much pain he would have told Shego how nice it was. Wesley closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. "I wonder what Drakken wants with me."

… this is how I learned to feel.

Get green is how he learned to feel.

Tell me what you think please

And yes Kimmy will be here soon.

Next chapter: Pain Leads the Way and yeah its going to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain Leads the Way

The second part of this chapter is in first person (Wesley).

Chapter 2 Pain Leads the Way

Pain of body, pain of mind, a new pain, you shall find┘

Drakken was in his lab messing with his laser that was supposedly what would give him control of the world but what he was going to get was worst then any nightmare. His laser was about 33 feet long and dark blue. Above and behind the base there were two cylinders about 22 inches that struck out, they were silver and had covers on them.  
There was a table next to the machine that held test tubs and breakers filler with a yellow green liquid with the density of mercury. Drakken walked to the table, picked up one of the breakers and took it to the base of his laser. There he had and hollow block with an opening made of neodymium. He poured the liquid in the block very careful not to spill any of it. The liquid was not reacting to the neodymium but it was not supposed to, it sat in the block and Drakken did the same to two other larger blocks that had the whole top cut off. The small block was 6 by 10 inches while the two larger ones were 1 by 2 feet. ⌠Shego! Get in here!■ Drakken shouted for Shego in a somewhat childish tone.  
Shego had just finished with Wesley and was heading toward the lab anyway. ⌠What do you want?■ Shego asked in an annoyed voice.  
⌠Get in her and help me with this,■ Shego stepped into the lab and saw Drakken opening up a slot on the side of the cylinder closest to her. She walked up to Drakken and saw the blocks. ⌠What the fuck is that,■ she asked.  
⌠It is part two of my truly diabolical plan,■ Drakken replied. He was very sure of himself. ⌠I need you to pick this up for me and side it into that slot there.■ Shego scoffed at his request and it was a request not an order he had to be in the mood to really order Shego. ⌠Tell me what they▓re for,■ there was no way she was going to help unless he told her what the blocks were for. She was still upset about going to Kim▓s high school and not being able to fight her.  
Drakken did not want to tell her what the blocks were for because then he might have to tell her his plan, which she would say, was horribly stupid - that should tell him something. ⌠What is what for?■ he asked playing dumb.  
⌠The dead body in a blue jumpsuit what do you think.■ Shego said in an intimidating voice.  
⌠┘Oh, right well┘■ he trailed trying to think of a lie but saw shego ignite her hands, why is she being so pushy he just wanted to know. ⌠Okay, okay. The yellowy green stuff is me creation. It will suck the plasma right out of Wesley just from his skin being in contact with it. The liquid will use he ability to power my ray cannon.■ ⌠So what will happen after you take his powers will we kill him?■ ⌠Wha why would I kill him I still want to know how that experiment gave him his powers.■ it seem obvious to him.  
⌠Whatever,■ Shego cooled her hands, ⌠will he at least be in pain,■ Drakken thought about the question before answering, ⌠I would think so┘ you▓ll have to hold him there.■ ⌠Okay but what about my little Kimmy?■ it would be nice if she had Kim in her bed right know instead of Wesley. Wait what the fuck was that, she shook the thought away. ⌠All in good time Shego, all in good time.■ Drakken gestured to the blocks and Shego went to help him.I was in my apartment with my wife to be Amber watching the news. We were to be married in 2 weeks and everything was planned so we were relaxing. The channel 9 news was showing Kim Possible fighting a giant robot. ⌠Wow, what she must go though,■ Amber said after Kim took off the robot▓s left arm.  
⌠A lot of shit I▓m sure,■ I stated. I never told Amber I knew Kim because it was not important and my high school sweet heart would never stop asking questions.  
⌠I▓m glad our life is so easy,■ she sighed at the end of her sentence.  
I smiled and looked at my fiancИe she was so beautiful and it seemed every time she sighed it was an attempt to draw my eye - it always worked. Her eyes were emerald green, her long hair was brunette and she had small ears, nose and month. She was about 5▓5■ and 110lbs with her athletically built body.  
⌠Wesley what are you looking at,■ she asked in a playful tone when I did not respond to her last statement. She was smiling her perfect smile while looking into my eyes.  
⌠Not really sure, I think I need a closer look,■ I leaned down toward her and kissed her pink lips. ⌠Well it sure is beautiful.■ She giggled and put her arms around me as she kissed me back. She was so happy┘ I wished that moment had lasted longer; it was just one of those kisses. I loved Amber with all my heart.  
I went to go unbutton her jeans but as soon as my fingers reached the button, the wall behind the TV was just destroyed. I stopped the kiss and moved in front of her to block just in case. I was not going to let anything happen to her, no way in hell. I turned my head and saw a robot that looked identical to the one that was just on the news. It was reaching into my apartment. I picked Amber up off the couch and started to our bedroom, it was a good thing she was so light.  
⌠Oh my god Wesley what the hell was that?■ Amber asked screaming as I carried her off. She sounded almost like she did in high school but this time she was truly scared for her life and I could hear it.  
⌠Don▓t worry about it, nothing is going to hurt you,■ I tried to reassure her as I turned into our room. I set her on the bed and moved to the closet.  
⌠Wesley what the fuck are you doing we need to get out of here,■ she swore and she was talking fast when I think back maybe I should have listened to her.  
I took a key and opened a large green safe then a hand took out the wall on the other side of the room. ⌠Amber come her!■ she jumped off the bed and came to my side. I grabbed my ar-15 and 2 30 round clips I kept loaded, and a 14inch ▒knife▓ at the bottom of the safe. ⌠Wesley what does it want,■ she whined as she held on to my shirt. I gestured to the door telling her to go first and get out. She heisted but after the robot▓s hand came in a second time, she quickly ran to the door. I followed loading my gun and closing the bolt, I was not really sure what was going on or what my ar-15 was going to do about it but I was pretty scared. She went to the stairs and she was going to stop and wait but as she turned her head, a robotic arm went though the hallway walls separating us. I saw her eyes and a frightened little girl; I almost knew that that was the last I was going to see of her┘ alive.  
The arm pulled back but Amber started coming back towards me. ⌠No get out GO!■ I screamed and I knew she heard me but she kept coming and the arm came back though the hole and pushed my love though the wall. All I saw was blood and a few locks of hair and all I heard was screaming. I pulled my ar-15 to my shoulder and emptied out a clip on the arm that was no longer moving. You see Kim possible had come to stop this robot as she did the other but she did not get here in time for my fiancИe, my one and only love. I walked over to the arm and looked at its hand, which held my wife, ⌠you mother fucking bastard.■ I started to cry it was the first time I cried in 16 years and I was almost 20 years old. I looked her over and looked away I did not want to see her like that I couldn▓t bare it. Her right arm and leg were only halfway attached and blood was spattered all over the wall, floor, the robot▓s hand and I saw droplets of blood on my shirt and pants. A man called from a helicopter for survivors but as far as I was concerned no one was alive in my apartment, for when Amber died so did my happiness, my ambitions, and my desire to live. I became very angry and walked to my bedroom where the voice was coming from.  
⌠Sir are you okay we▓re-■ he stopped talking I don▓t know if was because of my expression the blood or the gun but he shut up and reached out a hand. I took his hand got into the helicopter without saying a word. I sat as they looked around and then took me to a hospital for some tests even tough I was fine physically just not mentally.  
I was told that the robots belonged to Dr. Drakken Lipsky I told myself to remember the name, because before I died, he would.

//////\\\\\

Two months later, I was part of an experiment that gave me superpowers. I was the only one that didn▓t die and I thought that meant something I thought my fiancИe was trying to tell me something. I got white plasma that moved around my hand as Amber did around the house it made me think of what she would have looked like on our wedding day.  
After I received my powers, I finally had the means of killing Drakken and part of me really believed that was what my fiancИe wished. I couldn▓t save her and when I look back I think about if she would still be alive if I would have left right away like she said instead of going for the gun. I had to avenge her if it was my fault or not. I was going to do it, no matter what.  
I still remember her so well, her smile, her laugh, her little peace sign thing she did when she was trying to act gangsta. Yeah, whenever she did that it made me laugh; it was so cute especially since she would never hurt anyone. She only hit me once and that was because she thought I was out with her twin sister Jenna when I was studying with a friend. That was pretty funny but it stung a bit. It seems so strange to think of her now since she is dead. I think of her when I▓m happy and when I▓m upset but it always leads to the same thought. Drakken was going to die and I had to set it up. I came up with a short-term plan so I could get to him.  
I stayed in the military but they discharged me after 9 months of me ▒hurting▓ people. After I left I bought a house and started making calls. I was given a lot of money from the government because I was part of the experiment so the house wasn▓t a big deal. I made calls to professors and old couches then to my old high school. I called Middleton High School am they were happy to hear my offer. I told them I would come speak to the ▒kids▓ and give lessons to the couches and members of the track team for free. They accepted and we set a date rather quickly. It would be during the winter about half way though the indoor track season. It was September at the time.  
I would get in touch with Kim Possible and try to go with her on a mission that hopefully led me to Drakken.  
\  
Kim read two entries in Wesley▓s journal one at the beginning and the last one he wrote which was like a summary. She was in Wesley▓s house looking though his room since she wanted to know a more about him and where he had been. She was waiting for a location from Wade so she could go save Wesley but after what she had just read she wasn▓t sure if he wanted to be saved. She was sure that he needed to be stopped.  
She heard a ring and pulled out her Kimmunicator to see Wade. ⌠I found where Drakken▓s lair is. I▓m sending a ride it will be there in 2 minutes.■ Wade informed Kim.  
⌠Wade I found Wesley▓s journal and well I think Drakken is in for quite a ride.■ Kim said with a hint of concern in her voice.  
⌠What do you mean?■ Wade had no idea what she meant he didn▓t know about Wesley▓s powers.  
⌠Well one of Drakken▓s robots killed Wesley▓s fiancИe right in front of him and now he plans to kill Drakken.■ Kim was sounding more and more worried she was not sure how mentally stable Wesley was after what he had gone though.  
⌠Well as long as Shego is there Drakken will be fine but you still need to stop him.■ Wade did not see what the big deal was he was sure a lot of people wanted Drakken dead for what he had done, but once again Wade did not know about Wesley▓s powers.  
⌠Sure,■ she disconnected Wade and walked out of Wesley▓s room. She went though the living room setting the journal on the table and continuing to the door. A jet was waiting for her outside Wesley▓s home with an open cockpit. Kim walked to the jet and got in he knew where they were going so after a quick hello they were off.  
-  
Wesley woke up from a light sleep still in Shego▓s bed. He did not want to get into a deep sleep because he did not trust Shego she was just too strange. He thought about her frame which was the same as Amber▓s. Wow he had not compared any women to his one true love. He thought back to his time with her and his time with Shego. They were exact opposites in the way they talked and treated him. He tried to stop thinking about who should have been his wife.  
He got up form the bed and felt a pain in the front of his shoulders. The wounds had closed but he still felt the plasma inside him floating, burning his insides. He frowned as he looked around the room trying his best not to move his shoulders. There was not much to look at in Shego▓s room but he had nothing to do and he needed something to do or he would have to just go back to sleep.  
He found a small green book under the bed that said ▒Drakken if you open this I will kill you!!!▓ It was Shego▓s┘ diary what the fuck. Well all girls have a right to have feelings and be sad so Shego could have a diary and write about them, well as far as Wesley was concerned. He really wanted to know what went though the girls head but on second thought he wasn▓t sure he wanted to know. He put the diary back under the bed and just in time because right after he stood up and turned away from the bed Shego walked into her room.  
⌠What the fuck are you doing?■ it might have been a question but everything that Shego said to Wesley sounded like an order.  
Wesley looked straight at Shego and spoke with no emotion, ⌠Well it seems like the witch is back┘ I was just looking around, your room┘ its no where near as big as mine.■ Shego took a few steps into her room towards Wesley and stopped, ⌠Drakken wants you in his lab for his gay laser.■ Shego obviously didn▓t care about what was about to happen to Wesley.  
Wesley arched an eyebrow and replied in curiosity, ⌠Well I hope he didn▓t have you bring me here to watch him screw up.■ Shego gave a little smirk and gestured to the door, ⌠come on lets go.■ Wesley walked past Shego to the door and stopped to say something, ⌠I hope Drakken is as much fun as you,■ yet again there was no emotion in his voice so Shego wasn▓t sure if he was being sarcastic or not but she really didn▓t care. ⌠Yeah and maybe I won▓t kick your ass again,■ Shego said sarcastically as she walked a little behind Wesley to the lab. The walk was not long but it was long enough in the halls of another one of Drakken▓s mountain lairs. Wesley walked into the lab and the first thing he noticed was the large dark blue laser. He was going to go to it but Shego grabbed his right shoulder which still hurt and it did not help that she had such a strong grip. ⌠Stay■ she commanded in a stern voice.  
Wesley stopped because of the pain not the order. He looked around the room and after 4 or 5 seconds he saw Drakken walking toward him. A part of him was screaming ▒go now avenge the death of your love▓ but he held his hands because of Shego. He had gone from emotionless to mad as hell and you could see it in his eyes and hear it in his breathing. Drakken had a small smile on his face he saw that he could put his plan together. ⌠Oh this is just great. Shego bring the prisoner to my machine.■ Drakken started to laugh as he ended his command.  
Shego pushed Wesley to the laser and then opened up both cylinders. ⌠Put ▒em in.■ Wesley tried to joke, ⌠yeah┘ about that I only have one and as big as it is┘■ Shego was not amused and you could tell my looking at her, ⌠Stop fucking around and put your fucking arms in the fucking holes.■ she ordered.  
Wesley looked at her then where he was supposed to put his hands. He was too tall to see inside of them but what ever it was it probably wouldn▓t work. He slid his hands in and relaxed. He felt a liquid and it burned. He tried to pull out but Shego was behind holding him in. ⌠What the fuck?■ ⌠Wesley the liquid that you have your hands in is taking your powers and I▓m going to use it as a power source and make a little something for myself.■ Drakken was as giddy as a four year old with a bucket of candy.  
Wesley felt the power being taken from him and with it his chance at revenge. He ignited his hands and tried to break free but all it did was cause himself more pain and make him lose his power faster. How could he let this happen that was all that was going though his mind.  
When he stopped struggling and his hands cooled Shego pulled him out and had him face Drakken. ⌠Take him back to his room then get back here Kim possible is going to be here soon.■ Drakken turned and walked away.  
⌠Whatever,■ Shego dragged Wesley out of the lab she really didn▓t care about Wesley and she kept telling herself that.  
-  
Kim jumped for the jet and opened her parachute and floated to the ground. When she landed she saw Ron waiting for her. They were both at the base of the mountain where Drakken▓s lair was. ⌠Ron what are you doing her?■ Kim asked because Wade didn▓t tell her Ron was coming.  
⌠Hey K.P. Wade got me a ride after you left to go who knows where.■ Ron said focusing on Kim.  
⌠Well you should know that we▓re tiring to save Wesley and Drakken.■ ⌠Wha that doesn▓t make any sense Drakken is the bad guy.■ Ron was more confused than usually.  
⌠Wesley wants to kill Drakken,■ Kim didn▓t think it was important that Ron knew why just that that was the case.  
Ron didn▓t understand but Kim started to walk off so he followed. There was an entrance that was not well hidden so it was possibly a trap. Kim took out her grappling hook and shot it up the mountainside, she was going to come down on them.  
Shego dropped Wesley on her bed and looked him over. All of his veins were still showing in his arms and his hands looked like they had been in a fire, and he couldn▓t stand. Wesley▓s eyes never left his hands. He was awake but not moving because after all that time of not feeling any pain made what he was feeling now unbearable. Shego wasn▓t really concerned but she saw how much pain he was in, ⌠So I guess you can feel pain now. You think you▓ll live?■ Wesley looked up slowly so he could see Shego▓s green eyes they reminded him of his wife and that reminded him of Drakken, ⌠I▓ll live till I see Drakken dead.■ There was emotion in his voice now, he was angry.  
⌠See Drakken dead eh? Who is going to kill him you?■ Shego hoped that a man who was in as much pain as he was and that no longer had any power would try to get past her to kill her employer. Wesley did not respond he had nothing left to say and all he said was one sentence. It was just like high school he joked.  
Shego was about to turn around and leave when an explosion and a hole in the ceiling was suddenly overhead. Kim Possible dropped in followed by Ron. ⌠Hey Kimmy how nice of you to drop by.■ Shego was happy to see Kim after the day she had had.  
Kim got into a fighting stance but out of the corner of her eye she saw Wesley on the bed and you could guess what was going though her mind until she saw Wesley▓s hands. ⌠What did you do to him Shego? He rub up on you the wrong way?■ Shego ignited her hands and jumped at Kim. They began to fight but it seemed to be at a much faster pace than usually. ⌠Come on Kimmy can▓t you keep up?■ ⌠Can▓t you shut up? Ron get Wesley.■ At the commanded Ron ran to Shego▓s bed where Wesley was and tried to get him up. ⌠Dude what happened?■ Ron asked as if he was disgusted even if he didn▓t want it to come out like that.  
Wesley looked at him and the anger was evident it his eyes. ⌠Ron come we need to get to Drakken in his lab.■ ⌠Oh no your not getting anywhere near Drakken■ Ron tried to hold Wesley in place.  
⌠What? Why, we have to stop him.■ Wesley didn▓t understand why he was being stopped from helping.  
⌠K.P. told me you wanted to kill Drakken.■ How the hell would anyone know what he wanted to do, they didn▓t know about his fiancИe and what had happened. ⌠What are you talking about.■ even with how he felt he stood up easily breaking Ron▓s grip on him. ⌠Kim what did you tell this fool,■ ⌠A little busy.■ Kim replied as she duck back away from Shego▓s kick.  
⌠Well no shit but what do you know?■ Wesley was extremely upset about whatever Kim was about to say even though he did not know what it was.  
⌠Wesley┘■ she was caught up in the fight she was having with a women she admired, ⌠I know he killed your wife, ah fiancИe.■ Wesley went straight to the door without saying anything else. Ron followed and did not try to stop him since he now knew what was going on. They walked slowly and left Shego and Kim to fight.  
Wesley turned into the lab and he didn▓t see Drakken but he did see a few of his henchmen in their red jumpsuits. ⌠Ron keep ▒em busy,■ he did not know how good Ron was but he was sure he could take care of those fools.  
Ron heisted but when Wesley started to walk towards the machine he figured all he had to was ▒keep ▒em busy▓.  
Wesley removed the covers from the cylinders where he had placed his arms to have his powers taken and it was how he was going to get them back. He looked off to the side and saw the table with the test tubs and breakers on it. He walked over to it slowly and picked out an empty breaker. He smashed it on the floor then picked up a piece of glass about 3 inches long.  
The piece of glass was sharp and he almost cut himself picking it up, but almost wasn▓t good enough. After he walked back to the cylinders he cut his hands from in between his middle finger and ring finger to the start of his palm. Behind him Ron was taking good care of Drakken▓s henchmen and in front of him was what he saw as a stupid idea, but did he have a choice. He wanted Drakken dead.  
Wesley slid his hands in and placed them in the liquid. His hands began to burn but worst than before and then he could feel it inside him. It went up his arms and to his heart then his brain. His body was on fire and he thought that drowning in lava would be less painful.  
He shot his head back and screamed. He was doing it for Amber or he would have given up just a few seconds in. Ron heard he scream and so did Drakken well how convenient he would go to the man who wanted him dead. Wesley▓s eyes turned a bright red and he seemed to grow right in front of them. His veined showed as did his muscles. He pulled his hands out and where the cuts were was a greenish ▒moss▓ covering the cuts. Wesley turned his head to see Drakken walk in. he ignited his hands in a bright red plasma that smelled like burning flesh, ⌠Well Drakken I hope you like pain.■

┘a pain, that lives inside.

I don▓t know if I want the next chapter to be about Kim and shego or if I should go to the chapter on power which a lot happens in it would be two or one really long one.  
So either chapter 3 An Alliance of the Kinds (Kim Shego and some others) or chapter 3 The Consequences of Power So pick┘ I guess. But remember depending on which you pick will determine how long this will be. 


End file.
